Talk:Precision Shot
I really doubt the usefulness of this skill. Called Shot is no attribute, shoots 3 times faster and cannot be "blocked" or "evaded" and only 5 energy and 3 recharge. But this is not an opinion forum, it is a fact page. -- Life Infusion13:13, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Perhaps, but I suppose their thinking was in the extra damage. But with you long recharge, energy cost, interruption, and lack of the 3 times speed you are pretty much right. Seems like this skill needs some buffing up. --Sagius Truthbarron 13:16, 28 February 2006 (CST) :: Agree, I've never seen ANYONE use this. Maybe it should interupt aswell 15:36, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::The stone summit rangers in, ummm, Tasca'a Demise? or maybe Talus Chute - use this with Melandru'a Arrows - giving a nasty spike. I may try that. --Jawn Sno 17:36, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::...I used it once while skill capping in Mineral Springs --Jamie 05:28, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::: freak!! — Skuld 05:30, 18 June 2006 (CDT) I found this skill useful because the damage is high and it could quick kill a stance warrior or ranger in PvE. You know those Kournan Bowmasters with their Whirling Defense? Yeah, this works wonders against them. Ayumbhara 21:05, 1 January 2007 (CST) and ironically enough, I'm pretty sure they use this :) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 17:25, 22 May 2007 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 09:11, 11 December 2006 (CST) This skill is nice for spiking, I guess. I've been using this on my Rt/R Spirit's Strength build, along with called shot and read the wind. The extra damage works like a charm and the interuption only happens when you're under heavy fire, which isn't that often. blocking note What exactly is this addition referring to? Look suspicious to me, I can't see why one enemy in one mission would somehow block an unblockable skill. BigAstro 01:09, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :It'll need some testing. I'll try it out myself because they do use Whirling Defence --Blue.rellik 01:15, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I tested it on the Jade Bows at the beginning of the RoF mission, they didn't block it. I'll need to try it on the ones at the THK one though --Blue.rellik 21:10, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::I bet the person who added the note wasn't paying close attention and the Jades were just moving around or were behind an obstacle. Strays even pop up yellow text, which at a glance may be mistaken for "Block". BigAstro 21:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well I'm removing it until I see proof --Blue.rellik Removes stance Should we put it in the QR then? --Gimmethegepgun 23:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Until the bug is fixed I suppose. 00:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, a few minutes ago when testing to see if Quick Shot actually disabled other attack skills (it did), there was a new build. The new build fixed said problem with QS, and when people were asking what changed in chat one person said they heard it was something to do with Precision Shot. Someone go check this again --Gimmethegepgun 01:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hell if it was meant to remove stances it would be a much better skill, and worth using :P Nox 02:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yu know, the arrow in the image is '''really' tiny. It looks like the hand could cover it from tip to tail. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 23:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC)